Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder is an otome game by Voltage Inc., currently available in iOS and Android Overview You work as a housekeeper in Japan's first casino, during your shift you have been asked to serve the rich and famous who are attending a party in one part of the hotel. Somehow you ended finding a room that houses some expensive items and accidently broke a glass Venus statue. Amidst some unfortunate events, you ended up being an auction item! Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Major Characters Eisuke Ichinomiya (CV. Takahiro Sakurai) Eisuke is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. He is one of the founders of the secret auction. He is mean to the MC, but warms up to her nevertheless. He believes that he is cold and mean, opposed to MC's belief. Eisuke started the auctions at Baba's suggestion both because he was interested and because he was hoping to use the underground connections he would make from them to find his long-lost sister and the man who caused their separation when they were younger (he doesn't want revenge against him; it's just that his father disappeared after the man tricked him and caused his company's bankrupcy, and Eisuke wants to know what happened to him.) One of Eisuke's most notable traits is that he never does anything without a good reason, and most of those reasons are for the sake of others. He is popular among the ladies. Eisuke and Soryu have known each other since they were teenagers, and get along very well. His card is the Ace of Hearts. Soryu Oh Soryu is the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization from Hong Kong that was originally led by his grandfather. He is feared by a lot of people, due to his stern look. He is the mediator of the secret auction, and hopes to earn enough money to get promoted, take charge of the Ice Dragons, and change it to follow the standards they had when his grandfather was still the boss: to never hurt a woman or involve innocent people in their mafia activity. Soryu loves omelettes, especially the ones that MC made. He is very caring and loving when he dates MC. Soryu ranked first in Voltage's May Ranking. He and Eisuke went to boarding school together when they were teenagers, and are best friends (though Soryu denies the latter). His card is the King of Spades. Mitsunari Baba Baba is an infamous master thief. He steals objects such as famous paintings and statues, but only from bad people, and gives those items away to those who really need them. If and when he runs out of people to give his stolen goods to, he sells them off in the auction and it's implied in his route that he donates most of the money to charity. He depends on horoscope readings to determine when to hold the auction. Baba was the one who gave Eisuke the idea for the auction so he could sell his stolen goods (though he was half-joking when he suggested it). He is flirtatious and a player, but is compassionate and generous. Baba decided to become a thief after another thief, who also only stole from bad people, saved him and many other orphaned children from a life of slavery at the hands of a wealthy man who only adopted them so he can have someone to tend his fields. He also hopes to find that thief again someday. Baba is the the oldest of all of his friends, beating Mamoru by 5 years. He gets along with Ota very well. His card is the Joker. Ota Kisaki Ota is a famous artist. He is cunning and sadistic and gets along well with Baba. He often pretends to be the "Angelic Artist" the media believes him to be in order to avoid attachments from developing, as he's afraid he'll get betrayed and have his feelings hurt. His high fashion model and charisma is noticed by Baba, who invited him to get involved in the auction. Ota also helps Baba with his jobs by creating masks for him and using his trained eye to check the authenticity of the items Baba targets. Ota goes to the auctions for the same reason many would want to watch an auction; to see what rare and extraordinary items will be put up for sale, who would bid on them, how much money they'll be willing to spend to obtain them, and who will win them. While Ota may seem like an unlikeable person at first, he is actually very passionate about his work and can be considerate of other's feelings, and he first started his "angelic artist" act as a way to repair his career after his mentor betrayed him and passed off one of Ota's works as his own. While Ota went to New York for a time to wait for the fuss to die down, he met Baba, who was a fan of his work and introduced him to the secret auction after Ota used his skills to help him complete a job there. He is the youngest out of the bunch. His card is the Queen of Diamonds. Mamoru Kishi Mamoru is a slacker detective. Eisuke is bribing him into keeping the auctions a secret from the police, but he wasn't really interested in the auction to begin with and is usually away from the others. Mamoru used to be much more serious about his job, but ever since his partner got killed for knowing some extremely important information, Mamoru had lost his motivation, becoming lazy and putting little effort into his job. His route reveals that he uses the auctions to his advantage by using the underground information he and his friends make from them to catch career criminals. Despite this, he doesn't approve of the auctions or his friends' other illegal activities and wants to report them, but doesn't for their own sake, and comes up with poor excuses for why he doesn't report them. Like in Eisuke's Sequel when he tells the MC that theft isn't his department as an excuse for why he doesn't report Baba. Even so, Mamoru still completes his assignments, and is considered a good detective. His card is the Jack of Clubs. Minor Characters Coming soon... Available Stories |-| Season 1: Main Story= *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi |-| Season 1: Epilogue= *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi |-| Season 1: Sequel= *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Sub Stories= *Main Story: His POV - Eisuke *Main Story: His POV - Soryu *Main Story: His POV - Baba *Main Story: His POV - Ota *Drowning in your Kiss - Eisuke Category:Games Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder